Fionna
Fionna was a Robotic Toy Plush first introduced in Twig & Pik-pik: The Show. She was sister to Finn and Jake, and is married to Twig, with two kids: Lemuel and Minako. In End of Twig & Pik-pik, she played the role of Misato from the Evangelion series History Fionna was bought by Tycho Caputo on Colony 001 and lived in the House her whole life. As a rabbit, she was part of the Royal Family. Once the creation of the Code of Cinder started the War Against the Lords, Fionna's nearest friends were drafted into the war. Her status protected her from being drafted. Most of her friends unfortunately died in the war. After the Brother-Sister Room War, she was adopted by the now married Takanuva and Easter. However, she despised her new father for originally being on the other side. In Twig & Pik-pik, Twig accidentally stumbles upon her. While he had seen her before, only know did he recognize her because he had started watching the show she was from, Adventure Time. Twig noticed her hurting a cat person, and intervened. The confrontation exploded between them revealing Fionna's broken character. Twig began to strangely pursue her as a girlfriend, while it is explained later that Twig's attraction stems from her being connected to his mother. Fionna neglects him first, assuming he is joking or trying to hurt her. However later on she sees the legitimate lengths Twig is going to, to show Fionna his love. By the beginning of Twig & Pik-pik Season V, Fionna and Twig are a couple. In episode 5, Fionna is kidnapped by the Brotherhood of Makuta and taken to the nest of the Pipecleaner Demons. Antroz fakes Fionna's Death by pretending to kill her. Later during the season finale, Fionna is discovered to be alive. Darkness animates her body and uses it to fight Twig. Twig accidentally kills her when he transforms into his Evangelion form. Fionna is later brought back to life in the End of Twig & Pik-pik to play the role of Misato Katsuragi from Evangelion. Sometime after Twig & Pik-pik, Fionna marries Twig. By going to Space Vegas, Lemuel is born, and Minako follows. Fionna then died. Character Fionna was emotionally broken, as she lost all of her friends and family do to the war, aside from her brothers, who bully and neglect her. She neglects them and her new adopted parents in return. She became very stuck up, assuming everyone is out to get her or make fun of her. Highly pessimistic and partially narcissistic, she has had no friends. However after meeting Twig, and being pursued by him, she began to realize that people could be nice and to start looking for the good in people. Abilities and Traits Fionna was a highly skilled swordsman, even better than Twig, trained by all the Elite Knights, excluding Steve the Second. Notes * Fionna was voiced by Pikminjake, and later Storymakerupper and Shauna. Category:Characters Category:Toys Category:Angels Category:Revived Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Unknown